1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for interactive image segmentation based on seed points and predetermined eigenvectors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Methods for providing an interactive image segmentation algorithm take user placed seeds as input to distinguish foreground and background regions. The Random Walker method is an exemplary approach to this problem. For large 3D volumes, the computation time of the Random Walker algorithm is prohibitively slow.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for segmentation via precomputation.